Entre mis brazos
by Ikki Hiddlesworth
Summary: Después de todo, Loki no salvó la vida de Thor por quedar bien ante su supuesto "padre" lo hizo por él, por su hermano. Porque aunque lo negara y dijera lo contrario frente los nueve mundos, Loki lo quería. Y Thor aún más. El dios del trueno se culpa por no haber podido proteger a su pequeño hermano de morir ante ese monstruo. Por no ponerlo a salvo, como cuando eran pequeños.


**Hola! Aquí les traigo mi PRIMER fic Thor/Loki.**

 **No me atrevo a decir que es Thorki al 100% porque no tiene escenas de romance, es más bien la relación fraternal entre ambos.**

 **Espero que les guste ;) hice mi mejor esfuerzo.**

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Marvel Studios y Kevin Feige._

* * *

" **Entre mis brazos"**

–NOOOOO!– grité con desesperación ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Lo vi ser arrojado por aquel ser despreciable que lo había atacado. Su espalda golpeó fuertemente el suelo, mientras emitía un quejido y tocaba con sus manos la herida en su estómago.

Lo miré con lágrimas asomándose por mis ojos, no podía estar pasando, no podía ser verdad.

* * *

 **00000000**

* * *

 _Dormía placida y tranquilamente en mi alcoba, tendido en toda la anchura de mi cama._

" _Toc-toc" llamaron a mi puerta…_

… _no desperté._

" _Toc-toc!" más fuerte está vez._

 _Hicieron falta un par de toquecillos más para que al fin despertara._

 _Abrí un ojo primero, con pereza. Me tallé el otro con la mano mientras procedía a despojarme de las sabanas para bajar de mi enorme cama y dirigirme a paso lento y en medio de bostezos a la puerta. Era cerca de media noche.  
La abrí y vi a mi pequeño hermanito frente a mí._

– _Pasa– dije sin más, haciéndome a un lado de la puerta para cederle el paso, él obedeció rápidamente._

 _Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta y me dirigí junto con Loki a la cama._

 _Tuve que ayudarlo a subir, porque aún le costaba trabajo._

– _Que pasó esta vez? – pregunté mientras me subía a la cama, luego de ayudarlo a él._

– _Me dan miedo los monstruos– respondió._

– _Loki, no hay monstruos en tu alcoba o sí?- le dije con una pequeña risita._

 _Mi hermano solo me miró, como suplicándome que no lo sacara de mi habitación._

– _Pero está bien– le sonreí –Puedes quedarte aquí– dije mientras nos cubría a ambos con las gruesas y doradas colchas de seda fina, de las que yo disfrutaba cada noche. Bueno, mejor dicho, de las que ambos disfrutábamos cada noche._

 _Hace dos noches la razón había sido una tormenta… era una tormenta implacable que caía sobre todo Asgard. Era una muy común a decir verdad, todos los Asgardianos estábamos acostumbrados a lluvias peores. Esta, solo se consideraba un pequeño "llovizno"._

 _Ciertamente a mí tampoco me daban miedo ese tipo de cosas, ni monstruos, ni tormentas, pero sabía que Loki era más sensible, así que nunca se me hacía extraño que tocaran a mi habitación en medio de la noche._

 _Yo sabía bien quien era._

 _Ambos nos recostamos y como siempre abracé a mi hermanito –Tranquilo, te protegeré de tormentas, monstruos, y de todo lo que pueda lastimarte hermano…_

* * *

 **00000000**

* * *

–Te veré en el infierno _monstruo_ – lo escuché decir.

Porque no pude protegerlo? Le prometí protegerlo de todo aquello que le hiciera daño! De aquellos monstruos que tanto lo asechaban en su habitación de pequeño. Que sin embargo, no eran más que la pura imaginación de mi hermano. Y ahora, que se topaba con uno real, no fui capaz de protegerle. Sabiendo que Loki le temía a los monstruos! No hice nada para cuidar de él como cuando éramos niños.

 _ **Algrim**_ fijó su vista hacia abajo, solo para comprobar que efectivamente, Loki no falló en su intento por asesinarlo. Fue envuelto por unos destellos de luz color rojo brillante, para luego " _desaparecer"_.

Una vez más, Loki había demostrado su increíble _inteligencia_. Aun, en esa situación.

* * *

 **00000000**

* * *

– _Thor, basta, no me dejas concentrar._

– _No sé porque lees tantos libros hermano._

–Son muy interesantes _, lo sabrías si te interesaras en hacerlo._

–… _mmm– dejé a un lado mis "peleas" falsas con cada cosa que veía y me acerqué a Loki. Ladee la cabeza y leí la cubierta del libro que mi hermano tenía entre las manos, para confirmar que efectivamente, se trataba de otro libro de magia_ – _No me apetece leer libros, la magia no me ayudará a ganar combates cuando sea Rey._

– _La magia es muy interesante Thor, y puede ser un arma muy poderosa._

– _Sí, si, lo que digas_

 _Inteligente, Loki siempre había sido inteligente. Más que yo incluso, mucho más que yo, lo sabía muy bien aunque nunca lo admití. Loki era tan parecido a nuestra madre en ese aspecto. A mí no me gustaban los libros ni nada que se le pareciera. Prefería la acción. Mi hermano por el contrario pensaba más con la cabeza._

 _Honestamente no me gustaba que mi hermano no me dejara entrenar en paz, todo porque él, necesitaba concentración para estudiar nuevos hechizos. Bien podía ir a estudiarlos a su habitación! Pero no, tenía que estar en la mía. Sin embargo, nunca dije nada, porque sabía que a Loki aún no le gusta pasar tanto tiempo solo en su habitación, y sinceramente a mí también me gustaba su compañía, así que aún lo tenía metido en la mía de día y de noche…_

* * *

 **00000000**

* * *

Hice un enorme esfuerzo por levantarme, a pesar de que los golpes que me había propinado _**Algrim**_ me dolían en sobremanera, fui corriendo a donde se encontraba Loki.

Su respiración era entrecortada.

Llegué a su lado, me arrodillé y con extremo cuidado tomé su cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra lo sujetaba del brazo derecho para subirlo a mi regazo. Con pequeños empujoncitos poco a poco logré acomodarlo entre mis brazos.

–Eres un tonto, no escuchas lo que te digo– le regañé

–Sí, soy muy tonto, soy muy ton-to– habló con dificultad, y apretó los dientes mientras le recorría un dolor agudo en la zona herida. Lo supe por su expresión. Su tono de piel adquiría un color grisáceo.

* * *

 **00000000**

* * *

– _Loki ven aquí!– le grité fingiendo enojo_

– _Alcánzame!– me retó_

– _Oh ya verás que no demoraré en hacerlo!– aceleré mi paso. Loki tenía un poco de ventaja, iba por delante de mí, pero lo alcanzaría, era más rápido que él. Y entonces me las pagaría. Nadie se comía mi bocadillo preferido y salía bien librado._

 _Mi hermano corría lo más rápido que podía y se reía en el acto. Le duraría muy poco esa risilla, el que ríe al último ríe mejor._

 _Vi que se acercaba al otro lado del jardín, donde había más rocas y donde mamá nos decía que no jugáramos, porque podíamos caer y hacernos daño con alguna de ellas._

– _Loki! No vallas por ahí! Puedes lastimarte– le dije_

 _No me hizo caso y siguió su camino. De pronto volteó a verme por sobre el hombro para comprobar cuan cerca estaba de él. El tonto se distrajo por eso y tropezó con una pequeña roca que se atravesó en su camino._

 _Calló de rodillas primero y luego se apoyó con sus manos para evitar que su rostro chocara contra el suelo._

– _Auchh!– se quejó._

 _Abrí mis ojos grandemente en señal de preocupación. Temía que mi hermanito se hubiera lastimado. Corrí más rápido entonces para llegar a donde él yacía aún en el suelo._

 _Me puse de rodillas y rápidamente lo tomé del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Lo hizo con dificultad, pero finalmente se levantó. Me fijé en su carita, reflejaba dolor. Inspeccioné su cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada, buscando señales de algún daño, por muy pequeño que fuera. Noté que su pantalón estaba muy sucio y tenía un orificio en la zona de la rodilla izquierda. Me agaché para ver mejor, y me di cuenta que había un poco de sangre en ella._

– _Me duele– me dijo_

– _Lo sé– respondí mirando aún su herida –Ven, siéntate– lo guíe hacía una banquita que por suerte se encontraba cerca, solo unos cuantos pasos, bajo un árbol frutal._

 _Lo ayudé a caminar con cuidado, sujetándolo de la cintura y puse su brazo sobre mi hombro. Llegamos a la banca y le ayudé a sentarse con sumo cuidado también._

 _Loki era mi pequeño hermanito, era menor que yo, tenía que cuidarlo siempre, era tan delicado y frágil, la idea de pensar que algo o alguien lo lastimaran me parecía horrible. No podía tolerarlo. Lo defendía de todos, de mis amigos, de sus amigos, e incluso algunas veces abogaba por él frente a nuestro padre. Ese era mi deber, protegerlo siempre de todo y de todos._

 _Comencé a limpiar su rodilla con un poco de agua de la fuente del jardín y una toalla que le había pedido a un sirviente._

 _Loki se quejó un poco._

– _Eres un tonto– comencé a reclamarle en un tono serio –Te dije que no fueras por ahí, sabes bien que no debemos correr ahí– le dije sin apartar mi atención de su herida._

– _Lo siento– se disculpó, su voz sonaba triste._

 _No quise hacerlo sentir mal ni culpable, ya era suficiente con el dolor físico que tenía. Sin embargo enserio me había preocupado, tenía que aprender a no hacer esas cosas, yo era su hermano mayor y debía obedecerme. Después de todo, cada cosa que yo le decía era por su bien._

– _Ya, está bien, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo– lo miré y le sonreí._

 _Me sonrió en respuesta._

 _Su rodilla sanó completamente con el paso de los días…_

* * *

 **00000000**

* * *

–Calma resiste– sujeté su rostro con la misma mano con que antes sujetaba su brazo derecho y lo miré con suplica mientras me esforzaba exageradamente porque las lágrimas no cayeran de mis ojos.

–Lo siento, lo-siento– me dijo con dificultad mientras me miraba.

–Shhh tranquilo, tranquilo–Traté de sonreír para calmarlo, como cada vez que cometía una imprudencia y me pedía disculpas por ello, yo siempre le decía que todo estaba bien. Aunque hubiese llegado lejos con alguna travesura, no me gustaba que él se sintiera culpable.

Y es que Loki aún era aquel niño pequeño que le temía a cualquier cosa por insignificante que fuera, yo lo sabía, aunque él demostraba lo contrario, sabía que en ese momento, estaba sumamente asustado.

Nos miramos a los ojos…

… Loki me miró con tristeza, sé que él tanto como yo, hubiese deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes, me miró con arrepentimiento, sabe que lo que acaba de pasar es culpa suya, y yo quiero decirle que no es así, que no se sienta mal, que todo está bien…

… Me pide perdón de la manera más sincera que se puede pedir, con la mirada, y yo lo entiendo, siempre entendí cada uno de sus gestos, a veces sobraban las palabras entre nosotros, bastaba mirarnos a los ojos, le dediqué una mirada de consuelo, perdonándolo por todas sus faltas, diciéndole con la mirada que ahora todo estaba bien, que lo perdonaba, que nunca estuve enojado realmente. Sabe también que me ha lastimado, pero eso ya no importa ahora, porque lo perdono, lo perdono por todo…

... Me mira con dolor, le duele la herida, pero no tanto como le duele todo lo que nos separó. Le regalé la más suave de mis miradas, tratando de calmar ese dolor que mi hermano tenía, como desearía poder hacer que no sufriera, que no sufriera por nada…

… Sus ojos verdes reflejaron nostalgia también, quiere volver a aquellos tiempos donde él y yo íbamos juntos de un lado a otro, inseparables como siempre, apoyándonos el uno al otro, y yo le dediqué una sincera mirada de amor, como siempre lo había mirado desde aquel día que recordé verlo cuando era un pequeño bebé, desde ese momento yo ya lo quería, mi pequeño hermanito que todas las noches se colaba a mi habitación por miedo a los fantasmas, los monstruos, la oscuridad, la lluvia, o simplemente para tener mi compañía, aquel niño que se abrazaba fuertemente de mi pecho, al que muchas veces tuve que contarle historias para que pudiese conciliar el sueño. Al niño que siempre protegí, siempre… menos ahora. Lo miré con nostalgia, extrañando todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivimos juntos.

* * *

 **00000000**

* * *

– _Donde estuviste todo el día?– lo cuestioné._

– _En la biblioteca– me respondió con una sonrisa, lucía contento._

– _Has aprendido cosas nuevas?_

– _Bastantes!– sonrió más aún._

 _Loki recién comenzaba a aprender algunos hechizos de magia y ya había avanzado mucho. La verdad es que no me interesaba tanto la magia, pero si me interesaba que Loki la aprendiera bien. Pues, cuando fuera Rey mi primer decreto sería nombrar a mi hermano mi mano derecha y el segundo al mando. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor la magia y sus habilidades sí podrían servirnos de mucho para tener un magnifico reinado._

 _Pero aún no se animaba a practicar su magia fuera de la supervisión de nuestra madre, pues temía salirse de control._

 _Caminábamos por el pasillo que conducía al jardín principal, a lo lejos distinguimos a Sif y a Fandral conversando. Inmediatamente Loki me miró con complicidad y sonrió con malicia, sabía bien lo que me quería decir en esa mirada, era como una pregunta de "¿Listo para ver mi magia?" Asentí respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa y sonreí también con complicidad._

 _Loki hizo un par de ademanes extraños con sus manos y una serpiente apareció sobre el pie de Sif, ésta al darse cuenta comenzó a gritar y agitarlo fuertemente. Loki y yo no pudimos aguantar una sonora carcajada. Ellos nos escucharon y se volvieron hacía nosotros._

– _Loki! Has sido tú?! Quítame esto ahora!– le exigió ella._

 _Mi hermano se limitó a sonreír y mirarme, como preguntándome "¿Lo hago o la dejo así un ratito más?" Sabía que a él no le caía bien Sif, pero ya la habíamos asustado un poco, nos habíamos reído y era suficiente. Asentí para indicarle que deshiciera su hechizo._

 _Con otro movimiento rápido la serpiente desapareció._

 _Excelente, mi hermano se estaba convirtiendo en un chico muy hábil. Y nos entendíamos sin problemas, sin duda haríamos un buen equipo gobernando Asgard y los nueve mundos._

* * *

 **00000000**

* * *

–Todo está bien– le dije por fin –Nuestro padre sabrá lo que hiciste este día– le aseguré esforzándome porque mi voz no se quebrara.

Podía ver como sus ojitos verdes se apagaban poco a poco, eso me mataba por dentro. Mantenlos abiertos hermano, no los cierres por favor.

Me miró por unos segundos más, levantó la ceja y casi en un susurro me dijo –No lo hice por él– lo miré confundido, sentí que el corazón se me partía en mil pedazos.

Después de todo mi pequeño hermano si seguía ahí, dentro de ese Loki que se perdió en el camino cegado por la ambición de poder, mi hermanito, el dulce, el noble, el gentil, el frágil y delicado, el Loki que me quería, estaba ahí, siempre había estado ahí.

No lo hizo por el Padre de Todo, lo hizo por mí. Lo comprendí por fin. Loki me quería tanto como yo a él.

* * *

 **00000000**

* * *

– _Loki, no te duermas_

– _Pero tengo sueño Thor_

– _Vamos, prometimos ver juntos las constelaciones_

– _Será otro día– me dijo mientras se tapaba por completo con mis cobijas._

– _Vamos, que sea hoy– insistí_

 _El mantenía sus ojitos entrecerrados, pero el sueño lo vencía._

– _Loki, no cierres los ojos, no te duermas– le supliqué –vamos a ver las constelaciones con Heimdall._

 _Ya no me respondió, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas se habían cerrado, y él se había quedado completamente dormido._

 _Farfullé en silencio, Loki no me escuchó y se durmió…_

* * *

 **00000000**

* * *

Ya no pude decir nada más después de lo que él me dijo, las lágrimas estaban al borde de salir y en mi garganta se había formado un nudo terrible que me impedía hablar. Lo miré suplicándole que no cerrara los ojos, que esta vez sí me escuchara y no lo hiciera, que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo, para ver juntos el resto de constelaciones que aún nos faltaban en nuestro reinado.

Pero no entendió mi suplica, y los cerró…

–NOOOO!– Fue lo único que pude expresar. Las lágrimas por fin escaparon de mis ojos.

No te vayas! No me dejes! Te necesito Loki! Quédate aquí! Quédate conmigo!

El cielo entero y aquel planeta parecían llorar conmigo… pude sentirlo.

* * *

 **00000000**

* * *

– _Loki, yo también quiero dormir– le dije con un poco de fastidio._

– _Solo quédate despierto hasta que yo me duerma si?_

– _No entiendo por qué debo hacerlo_

– _Thor, tengo miedo_

– _Fue solo una pesadilla Loki_

 _Me miró suplicante, no podía negarme a esa mirada._

– _Está bien, ya duerme, yo me quedaré despierto hasta que tu estés completamente dormido– le aseguré…_

 _Si bien ya casi no dormíamos abrazados, aun dormíamos juntos…_

* * *

 **00000000**

* * *

Se veía como cuando dormía, como todas las veces que me tuve que quedar despierto en espera de que él se durmiera, para que se sintiera seguro de que lo protegería y velaría sus sueños.

Pero ahora había una gran diferencia…

… el no volvería a despertar.

Y me quedé ahí, junto a él, cuidando sus _"sueños"_ quizá aún tenía miedo de dormir y tener pesadillas, quizá todavía necesitaba que yo lo protegiera para que nadie ni nada le hiciera daño.

Me quedé ahí con la esperanza de que volviera a despertar entre mis brazos.

Me quedé ahí, a su lado… como siempre debí haber estado.

Lo abracé largos minutos sollozando, lo abracé como todas las noches cuando éramos niños…

… lo abracé como siempre debí hacerlo.

Pero él no despertaba…

… Loki se había ido.

Al menos ahora estaba a salvo, a salvo de todo y de todos. _"Perdóname por no haberte protegido hermano"._ Ya nadie más podía lastimarlo nunca.

Se iría al paraíso, con nuestra madre. Ambos cuidarían juntos de mí y de mi padre. Serían nuestros propios ángeles.

Estaba a salvo…

… a salvo **entre mis brazos.**

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Les gustó? :D por favor, es importante su opinión para mi ;)**

 **Les agradecería un review :3**

 **Gracias por leerlo :D y Felices fiestas :3 Pasen una hermosa Navidad y un próspero año nuevo.**


End file.
